


Mi Preciosa Carga

by AbiHummel3007



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Break Up, Cute, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kise cant keep secrets, Kuroko is pissed, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, responsible Aomine Daiki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiHummel3007/pseuds/AbiHummel3007
Summary: Kuroko desapareció sin mirar atrás... Desapareció con dolor en el corazón y una preciada carga en su vientre... Sin saber que existía siquiera...Pareja: AoKuro (AominexKuroko)Este fic se encuentra publicado en otra página, pero soy la misma persona, incluso el pseudónimo es el mismo, es un fic viejo pero ando pasando mis cosas para Ao3
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta mucho esta pareja, así que espero que disfruten el pequeño fic. Es un poco viejo así que espero sepan disculpar mis errores en la redacción.

Nunca podría perdonarles lo que habían hecho a Ogiwara… A ninguno de ellos… Ni siquiera a Aomine… A él menos que nadie… De todos lo hubiera creído menos de él… ¡Eran una pareja! Él sabía quién era, sabía lo que significaba para él ese juego… Para él y su amigo de infancia, se lo había contado un sinfín de veces y aun así Aomine se había prestado a ese estúpido juego, no podía seguir así… No quería seguir así… Aunque no creía tener el valor de decírselo a la cara…

Así que lo mejor era desaparecer… Simplemente desaparecer, no podía esperar siquiera al fin de curso… Solo quería alejarse, dolía demasiado… Una semana después tenía todo listo… Había estado escabulléndose de “La Generación de los Milagros” ignorando las llamadas del peliazul al igual que sus mensajes… Se iba a transferir de escuela… Arreglarlo antes de fin de curso había sido difícil pero había conseguido una escuela dispuesto a recibirlo.

Y se marchó sin decir nada, sin despedirse de nadie, sin saber la preciosa carga que llevaba en su vientre… Sin saber que aquella primera vez con su pareja le traería consecuencias… Cambió de escuela y de teléfono celular, empezar de cero había sido su decisión final, hacer como si nunca hubiera asistido a Teiko, como si jamás los hubiera conocido, a fin de cuentas probablemente en unos meses lo olvidarían, a fin de cuentas… Él era un “fantasma” solo eso.

Todo iba de maravilla… O al menos lo mejor que se podía esperar en esa situación, no era como que la gente le prestará especial atención… Lo mismo de siempre y estaba bien así… Ni siquiera se molestó en anotarse en el club de basquetbol, la escuela estaba a nada de terminar y realmente no había sentido en ello… Tenía un par de días sintiéndose mal, tenía mareos y por las mañanas devolvía el estómago sin poder evitarlo, comenzaba a ponerse realmente nervioso.

El día de la clausura finalmente llegó y se sentía especialmente mal, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a colapsar, tenía que ir al médico… Sabía que tenía que ir pero realmente no le agradaba del todo la idea, los hospitales no eran lo suyo… Suspiró pesadamente, el día fue eterno para él, al terminar el día básicamente se arrastró al exterior y hasta el hospital en el que tenía cita, se sentó en la sala de espera, se sentía extrañamente ansioso, el malestar había mejorado pero ahora se sentía muy nervioso aunque su semblante no lo demostrará, su expresión estaba tan vacía como siempre aunque por dentro temía que fuera algo más que una infección

Finalmente lo hicieron pasar y entro sintiendo las piernas como gelatina, el médico lo saludo y se sentaron frente a frente, el doctor le solicitó que le hablará de los síntomas así que se dedicó a listarlos “mareos, náuseas y vómitos matutinos, más hambre de la usual y un largo etcétera” el mayor lo escuchó atentamente hasta el final y decidió hacerle un análisis de sangre, asegurándole que lo más probable fuese que tuviera alguna infección estomacal, eso lo calmó un poco, dejó que le sacaran sangre y se dispuso a esperar los resultados, tenía que esperar al menos una hora antes de que le dijeran algo.

-Felicidades… Tiene 8 semanas de embarazo…- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de los labios del hombre frente a él

-¿Qué dijo?- no podía creerlo, solo había sido una vez… No podía estarle pasando eso… Estaba esperando un hijo de Aomine Daiki, sintió sus manos temblar

-Que usted está embarazado… Tiene 8 semanas de gestación…- sentía el corazón pesado un bebé… El bebé de Aomine… Inconscientemente llevó una mano a su vientre aún plano –Tiene hasta las 12 semanas si no desea continuar el embarazo…- al parecer el médico había malinterpretado su falta de emoción, estaba confundido, pero jamás se atrevería a asesinar a su propio hijo

-Gracias…- susurró levantándose aún aturdido por la noticia, 2 meses de embarazo… Un bebé de Aomine… Un hijo que no tendría un padre… Por qué ese bebé sería solo suyo… Solo tenía 15 años pero él se haría responsable de ese pequeño por su cuenta, una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en sus labios mientras salía de la clínica acariciando su vientre plano.

Por ahora tendría que dejar la escuela y buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para empezar a ahorrar… No sabía si en algún lugar lo iban a aceptar en su estado pero debía tratar, no podía dejar que sus padres cargaran con todo, ellos ya tenían bastante con su abuela como para encima ponerles peso extra con el bebé, se mordió el labio inferior mientras volvía a casa, le preocupaba un poco como tomaría la noticia su familia.

**4 meses después…**

Las cosas no habían sido exactamente fáciles, a sus padres casi les había dado algo al saber de su embarazo pero a pesar de todo le habían dado su apoyo, incluso habían insistido en que siguiera en la escuela mientras el bebé se lo permitiera pero él se había negado a eso, prefería aprovechar el tiempo y trabajar, había conseguido un empleo como mesero en un pequeño restaurante así que a pesar de todo, las cosas no estaban tan mal.

Ya con 6 meses de embarazo su vientre era más que obvio y pronto tendría que dejar de trabajar el médico le había indicado que necesitaba reposo, a lo mucho podría estar un mes más ahí… Miró el reloj de reojo, pronto sería su hora de salida, moría de hambre…. Pasaría a comprarse algo de camino a casa, se estiró un poco y se encamino a la sala de empleados para cambiarse de ropa, le dolía un poco la espalda… Se acarició despacio el vientre antes de cambiarse el uniforme del trabajo por un pantalón y una sudadera azul, se despidió de sus compañeros y su jefe antes de salir para volver a casa, iba fantaseando con que iba a comprar con una mano en su pancita cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Kurokocchi?- se quedó frío donde estaba, el alma se le fue a los pies Kise… ¿Qué hacía Kise ahí? -¿Kurokocchi eres tú?- lo escuchó acercarse a paso rápido, no tenía a donde huir, inconscientemente abrazo un poco más su vientre redondo

-Kise-kun…- susurro a media voz al tenerlo de frente, el rubio lo miró de pies a cabeza con la mirada deteniéndose en su pancita

-Korokocchi desapareciste…- sentía al rubio buscar su mirada pero no se atrevía a encararlo -¿Estas embarazado? ¿Fue por eso?- se estaba poniendo increíblemente nervioso no quería explicarse… No quería que Kise hiciera “esa” pregunta

-No fue por esto…- susurro aún sin mirarlo y acariciando a su bebé que se había puesto inquieto

-Fue por… ¿Fue por lo del juego?- se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Por qué tenía que toparse con el rubio en ese momento? En ese momento en el que no podía ocultar su estado… Asintió despacio a su pregunta –Kurokocchi…- se notaba que el rubio quería preguntar, todos sabían que él y Aomine salían aunque tenían la decencia de pretender que lo ignoraban –Tu bebé… ¿Es de Aominecchi?- fue como si todos sus temores se cristalizaran en ese momento, podía mentir y decir que no… Negar que su hijo fuera también del moreno pero no se atrevía… No podía negar de esa manera al otro padre del bebé.

-Es de Aomine-kun…- susurro con su tono lineal de siempre aunque por dentro se sentía como una hoja en medio de un tornado –Tengo 6 meses…- susurro mirando al rubio esperando su reacción, no tenía sentido negarlo en ese punto, que pasará lo que tuviera que pasar…

-Por dios…- lo vio pasar una mano por su rubio cabello –Y Aominecchi no sabe nada…- se encogió un poco, por supuesto que no… No quería decírselo –Estaba muy molesto cuando desapareciste… No dijiste nada… Dejaste de responder… La tierra te tragó… Aominecchi estaba hecho una furia… Te busco por todos lados… Incluso llamó a tus padres pero se habían mudado, estuvo a punto de asesinarnos a todos, Akashicchi y él pelearon en grande el día de la clausura- no sabía cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar a esas palabras

-Yo… Yo no puedo…- dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, nunca había tenido tanto miedo… Estaba aterrado –No puedo Kise-kun…- vio la clara confusión en las facciones del rubio, retrocedió un par de pasos más, no podía enfrentarlo en ese momento

-Kurokocchi…- el rubio trato de acercarse a él –Debes decirle… Tiene derecho a saberlo…- negó con la cabeza, ese bebé era solo suyo

-Adiós Kise-kun…- miró a su alrededor y aprovechó la sorpresa del rubio y un grupo de gente para escabullirse y esconderse en la primera tienda que encontró, estaba temblando y su bebé demasiado inquieto, tenía que esconderse… Tenía que huir de nuevo…

\--------------------------------

**POV KISE**

Kurokocchi había desaparecido… Un segundo le había bastado… Aún con su embarazo seguía siendo “invisible”, maldijo entre dientes… Había sido toda una sorpresa verlo así… Con una pancita, con una mirada cálida que nunca le había visto… Se volvió a pasar una mano por el rubio cabello antes de buscar su celular y marcar el teléfono del moreno… No habían hablado desde la clausura pero se sentía en la obligación de decirle lo del bebé, dos tonos… Tres tonos… Cinco tonos… Estaba a punto de colgar cuando la voz adormilada del moreno sonó desde el otro lado

-Deja de molestar Momoi… No voy a ir a entrenar…- suspiró al parecer ni siquiera había revisado quien lo llamaba antes de contestar

-Aominecchi… No soy Momocchi… Es Kise… Kise Ryota…- varios minutos pasaron antes de que el otro pareciera reaccionar

-¿Kise? ¿Qué mierda quieres?- al parecer ya estaba despertando… Suspiró pesadamente ¿Cómo se decía algo así?

-Necesitamos hablar… Acabo de ver a Kurokocchi…- casi pudo ver al moreno levantarse de donde estuviera con un salto –Tenemos que vernos… Es urgente

-¿A Tetsu? ¿Estás seguro?- lo escuchaba moverse -¿Lo viste de lejos? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Dónde lo viste?- ¿desde cuándo no se le escuchaba tan emocionado por algo?

-Estoy seguro, y si hable con él…- le dio la dirección de una cafetería cercana a donde estaba para verse en 30 minutos, el moreno le colgó y él suspiró pesadamente, tenía que planear como decirlo, no tuvo que esperar demasiado en 20 minutos Aomine Daiki ya estaba ahí, mochila al hombro, agitado y despeinado… Él había sido testigo de cómo había buscado al peliceleste así que suponía que un avance debía ser maravilloso

-Kise…- escueto saludo como siempre –Habla de una vez… ¿Cómo está? ¿Por qué se largó?- suspiró un poco

-Tan educado como siempre Aominecchi…- el otro bufó y siguió mirándolo esperando las respuestas, suspiró –De acuerdo… Lo acabo de ver… Él está… Está bien…- su voz titubeo un poco y el moreno lo notó por qué lo miró fijamente

-¿Qué le pasa a Tetsu?- suspiró no sabía cómo decirlo sin provocarle una conmoción

-Él se fue por lo del juego Aominecchi, pero bueno… Kurokocchi está…- la mirada del peliazul no ayudaba ni un poco –Esta embarazado… Tiene 6 meses de embarazo…- el otro parecía perplejo de pronto por la noticia.

-¿Embarazado? ¿Tetsu está esperando un hijo?- podía ver que el otro estaba pensando rápidamente –Seis meses… Mierda…- lo vio suspirar pesadamente -¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te dijo sí es mío?- la manera en la que lo miraba era como poco expectante

-Kurokocchi dijo que es tuyo… Se lo pregunté…- vio al moreno básicamente desplomarse en la silla

-No me lo dijo…- apenas si alcanzó a escuchar el susurró del contrario –Mierda… ¿Por qué no me dijiste Tetsu?- eso si lo escuchó más claro, se sentía un poco mal por él –¡Solo era un juego mierda!- el otro ahora si había alzado la voz

Vio a Aomine cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, se le notaba molesto, frustrado… incluso deprimido y él no tenía idea de que se suponía que se decía en una situación así, se quedó callado, era la primera vez que veía al Gran Aomine Daiki quebrarse… Sólo Kuroko Tetsuya podría lograr algo así… Se mordió el labio inferior, incluso le pareció oírlo sollozar… Mierda, era una situación incómoda para él, esperó en silencio varios minutos hasta el moreno se calmó lo suficiente para volver a hablar con él.

-Kise… ¿Qué más sabes?- ahora se sentía mal de no poder darle más detalles del más bajo -¿Dónde puedo verlo? ¿Dónde lo encuentro…? Tengo que hablar con él…- le diría lo poco que sabía, no podía hacer mucho más al respecto.

-No sé mucho Aominecchi… Él desapareció en cuanto me distraje por un segundo…- susurró –Puedo decirte exactamente en donde lo vi y la hora aproximada… Pero no mucho más…- lo vio asentir ligeramente y él le dijo lo poco que pudo explicarle antes de despedirse al caer la tarde, le deseo suerte y se separaron… Aomine iba a tener que esforzarse si quería algo del chico fantasma

\----------------------------------

**POV KUROKO**

A penas llegar a casa se había tumbado en la cama se sentía mal, se sentía confuso, no podía pedirle a su familia que se mudaran de nuevo por su capricho, tampoco podía dejar el trabajo tirado así como así… Se acarició un poco el vientre con nerviosismo y cierta ansiedad ¿Qué podía hacer? Aún cavia la posibilidad de que Kise se quedará callado y no dijera nada al moreno, aunque eso seguramente sería mucho pedir.

Por el momento tendría que ir al trabajo para tratar de cambiar turno por lo menos… De esa forma podría intentar evitar encuentros desafortunados, se mordió el labio inferior, esperaba ser más rápido que el rubio…


	2. Chapter 2

**POV KUROKO**

Por el momento tendría que ir al trabajo para tratar de cambiar turno por lo menos… De esa forma podría intentar evitar encuentros desafortunados, se mordió el labio inferior, esperaba ser más rápido que el rubio, paso las manos nerviosamente por su pancita… Su preciosa carga… No había nada más importante para él que esa pequeña criatura en su vientre… Lo protegería de todo… Aunque eso significará protegerlo de su propio padre.

Poco a poco se quedó dormido, a primera hora de la mañana pediría el cambio de turno a la tarde eso era lo único que abarcaba sus pensamientos hasta que cayó en brazos de Morfeo totalmente, o al menos hasta las tres de la mañana que su hijo decidió despertarlo a patadas reclamando un antojo por helado de limón, debía quedar algo en el refrigerador… Se levantó despacio siempre con una mano descansando en su hijo… Hacía una semana se había enterado que era niño… Sonrió un poco mientras bajaba despacio a la cocina.

Tomo el bote de helado que estaba al fondo del congelador y subió de vuelta a su habitación, se sentó al borde de la cama acariciando su vientre mientras comía, estaba un poco ansioso, tenía un mal presentimiento ¿Realmente sería capaz de rechazar a Aomine si aparecía queriendo hacerse cargo del bebé? ¿Realmente tendría el valor de mantener distancia teniéndolo frente a él? Se mordió el labio inferior, lo había amado tanto… Corrección, aun lo amaba desmedidamente, a pesar de todo no podía obviar lo que sentía por él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si tu padre aparece?- susurró comiendo un poco más del bote de helado con una mueca casi imperceptible sobando a su hijo que se movía despacio -¿Qué voy a hacer si quiere saber de ti?- suspiró un poco –Lo conozco y debe estar furioso…- dejo lo que restaba del helado en la mesita de noche y se recostó de nuevo con ambas manos en su pancita -¿Qué voy a hacer…?- susurro quedándose dormido sin darse cuenta siquiera, un sueño un poco intranquilo y al sonar el despertador casi brinco de la cama, “darse prisa” era lo único que se repetía en su mente casi como un mantra, se vistió a toda velocidad y bajó a desayunar algo, aún era temprano así que su abuela debía seguir dormida y sus padres ya deberían haberse ido a trabajar, desayuno algo sencillo y salió de casa con una pequeña mochila al hombro.

No podía correr y no quería tomar un taxi, necesitaba caminar para hacer ejercicio por su pequeño, tomó su ruta de siempre de forma casi inconsciente, era muy temprano así que con un poco de suerte se libraría de visitas indeseadas, se detuvo en una tienda por un chocolate y siguió su camino como si nada, llegó al local sin mayores problemas, el dueño no estaba del todo convencido de cambiarle el turno, al parecer no se sentía cómodo con dejar que un embarazado saliera tan tarde de trabajar.

Tardó más de media hora en lograr que le cambiará el turno y aun así el dueño no se veía nada convencido con su argumento de “nadie se dará cuenta siquiera que cambie de turno” y como se había negado a explicar sus verdaderas razones, había aceptado más a regañadientes que nada… Agradeció con una suave reverencia y se despidió prometiendo regresar para el turno de la tarde, cargó su pequeña mochila y salió más calmado, por el momento estaría a salvo, hasta que pudiera hacer otra cosa, se acarició el vientre mientras caminaba, estaba metido en su mundo cuando sintió que lo sujetaban por el brazo, pegó un brinco por la sorpresa, se giró para tratar de soltarse encontrándose de frente con Aomine… Tenía que ser la peor broma de la historia.

-Tetsu…-su cuerpo entero tembló, ¿Qué hacía el moreno ahí? A esa hora debería estar en la escuela, lo estaba sujetando, no podía escapar de eso –Así que es cierto… Estás embarazado…- el rubio había sido más rápido de lo que esperaba

-Aomine-kun…- susurro, sentía el cuerpo tenso -¿Qué haces aquí?- lo sabía de sobra, no era idiota, era obvio que el rubio lo había contactado pero trataba de ganar algo de tiempo mientras buscaba a donde escapar o que hacer para zafarse de lo que estaba sucediendo

-No creo que sea necesario que te conteste eso…- el moreno no parecía dispuesto a caer en su juego de distracción -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Tetsu?- trataba de mantener su expresión de siempre pero sentía su cuerpo temblar, tenía miedo de que estaba pasando por la cabeza del peliazul, no que temiera que lo dañará… Más bien todo lo contrario… Temía que tratará de meterse en su vida… Tenía miedo de caer en sus redes de nuevo y sentirse traicionado de nuevo por él, sentía que la confianza que había entre ellos se había roto

-Porque es mío…- susurró jalando su brazo con algo de fuerza –Porque…- se mordió leve el labio inferior –Porque no confió más en ti Aomine-kun…- sintió el agarre ajeno aflojarse ligeramente por esas palabras, sabía que lo había lastimado con eso, aprovechó ese segundo de debilidad para zafarse de él –No te necesito… No te quiero cerca de él…- retrocedió un paso… ¿De donde estaba saliendo ese tono de voz distante? Ni él lo entendía, solo estaba asustado y si para alejarlo tenía que herirlo lo haría, era su única manera de protegerse… Al menos a su forma de ver las cosas en ese momento de su vida, debía aprovechar ese momento de duda del más alto para irse, tendría que buscar una ruta distinta para ir al trabajo, no quería encontrárselo de nuevo…

-Tetsu…- la voz del contrario lo hizo mirarlo de nuevo, la manera en que lo estaba mirando… Al parecer sus palabras habían surtido el efecto contrario a lo que realmente deseaba –El bebé también es mío… Quiero hacerme cargo de él…- podía leer la determinación en los ojos azules del contrario, determinación que lo preocupaba más de lo que hubiera creído posible, aferró su vientre cariñosamente –Tetsu…- huyó de la mirada del moreno –Tetsu… Te amo…- negó con la cabeza, no quería escucharlo

-Ustedes solo se amaban a ustedes mismos…- se mordió el labio inferior con más fuerza –Amaste más tu deseo de “desaburrirte” que a mí… Que las cosas que yo te confíe… Tu sabías el significado de ese juego para mí…- volvió a negar con la cabeza –Tu no me amabas… Y este bebé… Es mío… No necesita tu amor incompleto Aomine-kun… Déjanos tranquilos… Solo olvídate que existo…- ¿Cómo salir de ese lugar? Estaba seguro que Daiki no iba a dejarlo ir así como así

-No tienes derecho Tetsu…- el tono de voz… Conocía demasiado bien al moreno para saber que se estaba enfadando –No tienes derecho a juzgar lo que siento por ti…- el ojiazul no era violento… Pero no por eso era menos intimidante –No tienes derecho de negarme a mi hijo…- estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico –Y así tenga que perseguirte… Así tenga que suplicarte te haré entender Tetsu…- desvío la mirada –Ahora… Te llevó a tu casa…- no podría sacárselo de encima, Aomine era la persona de la que más difícil le era desaparecer… Siempre había sido así

-No lo necesito…- no quería ceder tan fácil aunque sabía que no iba a lograr nada contra él

-No te lo estoy preguntando Tetsu- ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué sus palabras producían el efecto contrario de lo que deseaba? Se sentía frustrado –Porque eres transparente para mí…- la voz de su ex pareja lo tomó por sorpresa, era casi como si le hubiera leído la mente –Porque te conozco lo suficiente para poder saber lo que piensas por la simple forma en la que miras… Por como mueves tus manos… Por como muerdes tus labios… Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano…- sintió sus mejillas calentarse por un sonrojo, solo él podía provocar una reacción así en él

Desvío la mirada y empezó a caminar sintiendo como el más alto lo seguía de cerca, siguió caminando en silencio por un largo rato, su casa no estaba tan lejos, durante el trayecto mantuvo las manos reposando sobre su bebé, Daiki tampoco dijo nada, solo lo siguió hasta llegar, se detuvo en la puerta y se giró para mirarlo de frente, bajó la cabeza un segundo, por supuesto que no lo iba a dejar pasar, ya había hecho mucho con permitirle seguirlo hasta ahí

-Adiós Aomine-kun… Esta es mi casa…- sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón dispuesto a entrar –Si no tienes nada más que hacer te agradecería que te fueras de una vez…- sintió al bebé moverse suavemente

-Tan directo como siempre…- lo vio suspirar –Tu nuevo celular Tetsu…- tronó la lengua suave –¿O prefieres que me quede parado aquí afuera todo el día?- Sabía que no bromeaba, lo creía perfectamente capaz de quedarse ahí hasta que lo viera salir de nuevo y no podía quedarse preso en su casa, suspiró y sacó el aparato de su bolsillo para darle su número, no tenía una mejor opción en ese momento, ahora tenía que concentrarse en a pesar de todo no caer en sus redes.

**POV AOMINE**

La información incompleta que le había dado el torpe del rubio había servido de algo… Había dado con el peliceleste… Nunca en toda su ida había visto algo más adorable… Tetsu esperando era una imagen que quería seguir viendo… Tetsu esperando un hijo suyo… Un bebé de ambos… No podía simplemente cruzarse de brazos y dejar que se alejara de él, no quería permitirlo, sabía que estaba tratando de alejarlo, sabía que quería marcar una distancia entre ellos, sabía que se había equivocado al aceptar el plan de Akashi, sabía que había cometido un grave error al ignorar lo que sabía de esa persona y participar en ese estúpido juego… Pero se negaba a permitir que Tetsuya lo juzgará solo por eso, quería probarle que podía hacerse cargo de ese bebé… Quería probarle su arrepentimiento y que realmente le amaba… El problema era el cómo…

Por el momento tomaba como una pequeña victoria personal tener la dirección y el celular del más bajito, envió un texto a Momoi para informarle que no iría al entrenamiento, de nuevo, aunque esta vez tenía una buena razón, guardo el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, tenía que recuperar a su pareja… A su pareja y a su futuro hijo… Fue por algo de comer a la cafetería en la que se había visto con el rubio, por ese día se retiraría para pensar, iría a ver a Tetsu a su casa después…

Dos semanas… Dos largas semanas en las que tuvo que estar básicamente persiguiendo al más bajo para descubrir un poco sus hábitos y los últimos tres días se había presentado a la hora de su salida para llevarlo de regreso a su casa, el pequeño ex-fantasma de Teiko no decía nada… Ni siquiera lo miraba mucho pero por lo menos no intentaba escapar de él… Simplemente le permitía caminar a su lado… No era mucho pero era un paso…

Era su cuarto día yendo a recogerlo, estaba esperando pacientemente recargado en la puerta de atrás esperando a que Tetsu saliera del trabajo, mantenía los ojos cerrados, suspiró mirando la hora en su celular, ya debería estar afuera… ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en salir? Suspiró un poco más moviendo una pierna con algo de impaciencia, no le molestaba esperarlo en sí, pero le preocupaba, cuando comenzaba a plantearse la idea de entrar a preguntar por él escuchó la puerta abrirse, se enderezó y se giró para mirarlo, mantenía esa expresión calmada en el rostro, pero podía leer la calidez que sentía por el bebé en sus ojos

-Tetsu…- susurro suavemente, guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, seguramente ni siquiera le iba a responder pero bueno, metió las manos en los bolsillos dispuesto a seguirlo como siempre, sabía que probablemente su presencia no servía de nada pero se sentía más útil “protegiéndolo” de ese modo

-Aomine-kun…- la suave voz del contrario lo tomo por sorpresa –Tengo cita con el médico mañana por la mañana…- alzó ambas cejas ¿lo estaba invitando a la revisión? Estuvo a punto de ponerse a saltar de gusto pero mantuvo la compostura –Sé que es sábado y es algo temprano… Pero por si te interesa…- por supuesto que le interesaba, era por lo que había estado básicamente rogando esos días… Sólo una oportunidad para acercarse a él y al pequeño bebé que se estaba formando   
-Ahí estaré… ¿Quieres que te recoja?- se atrevió a tentar su suerte, era un buen día así que tal vez no sería una mala idea preguntar, vio a su ex-pareja pensárselo un poco antes de hablar

-De acuerdo…- no se oía muy seguro pero esas palabras fueron como música para sus oídos –No llegues tarde Aomine-kun…- estaba a nada de ponerse a saltar, pero se conformó con sonreír mientras seguían caminando, ninguno dijo nada el resto del camino, se estaba ganando poco a poco al peliceleste de nuevo…. Eso le bastaba por el momento

Dejó al menor en su casa y volvió a la suya, desde su primer partido oficial en Teiko que no se sentía tan ansioso por algo, apenas si pudo dormir, podría ver a su hijo… Por primera vez podría… Suspiró un poco y se acostó, había estad huyendo de Momoi, no quería explicarle la situación aún, le costó conciliar el sueño y aun así fue un sueño muy ligero, al primer timbre del despertador saltó de la cama, no quería arruinar la oportunidad, se dio un baño y salió a buscar al más bajo, por primera vez en su vida llegó puntual a algún lugar, envió un texto a Tetsu y a los pocos minutos el pálido chico estaba saliendo de la casa, insistía en que el joven lucía demasiado lindo con ese vientre de embarazo.

-Aomine-kun… Buenos días…- suspiró extrañaba cuando Tetsu lo llamaba por su nombre en privado -¿Nos vamos?- asintió ligeramente

-Buenos días… Vamos Tetsu… ¿Quieres caminar o prefieres tomar un taxi?- quería consentirlo un poco, solo un poco… Claro si es que se lo permitía…

-Me gusta caminar… Es el único ejercicio que puedo hacer por el bebé…- asintió despacio, el consultorio no estaba muy lejos así que siguió caminando con él, era complicado para él entablar conversación con el más bajo, llegaron al lugar, era una clínica no muy grande, entraron y los recibieron de inmediato, el médico le dedicó una sonrisa suave al de ojos celestes

-Buenos días Tetsuya… ¿Cómo te has sentido?- al parecer estaba pasando de él… No le agradaba mucho la manera en que lo miraba aquel médico pero no dijo nada… Se conformó con observar

-Muy bien…- ese tono de voz… Sabía que a Tetsu no le agradaba como le hablaba… Era obvio que le fastidiaba la familiaridad ajena –El bebé ha estado inquieto y cada vez me cuesta más estar de pie… Pero… Me gusta cuando se mueve…- el tono cambiaba cuando hablaba de su hijo, era casi imperceptible, pero él podía percibirlo

-Muy bien… Es normal… Ahora vamos a pesarte y luego veremos a ese bebé…- sintió como lo miraba de reojo –Veo que trajiste a un amigo…- bufó por el comentario, vio a Tetsu posar la vista en él un segundo antes de hablar

-Es el papá de mi bebé…- sintió una sonrisa de satisfacción surgir en sus labios, sonrisa que no se molestó en reprimir al ver el gesto de sorpresa y desagrado en los labios del doctor de Tetsu –No había podido venir… Pero hoy no tenía trabajo- era obvio que el menor lo estaba usando para quitarse de encima al tipo ese, no era como que le molestará, de hecho por él estaba perfecto, aunque fuera de ese modo y con otras intenciones lo había reconocido como padre del bebé frente a alguien más

-En todo caso es un placer… Es raro que un padre primerizo no se tome el tiempo de venir a las consultas… Pero imagino que es un alivio para Tetsuya que por fin haya podido acompañarlo- se estaba ganando un buen golpe de su parte pero se contuvo lo mejor posible aunque el peliceleste no hizo tan buen trabajo como él para disimular su molestia, era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que la expresión del más bajo variaba y esta vez se le notaba claramente molesto, había fruncido el ceño y apretado la quijada, lo sostuvo suave del brazo

-Tetsu…- susurro, no entendía el por qué seguía yendo a ese consultorio específico si tanto le desagradaba el hombre que lo atendía –Tranquilo… Te hará mal…- la otra mano del contrario se aferró a la que acababa de colocar en su brazo, la cosa se había puesto incómoda, el que carraspeó primero fue el de la bata

-Bueno… Vamos a pesarte… Usted puede sentarse…- le señaló vagamente una de las sillas frente al escritorio, no se molestó en replicar, solo obedeció y se sentó en silencio, puso atención mientras pesaba al contrario, y le hacía un chequeo general antes del dichoso ultrasonido, finalmente guio al contrario a una camilla y lo hizo recostarse, solo entonces se puso de pie, eso si no se lo perdería, quería verlo de primera mano.

Vio cómo se descubría el pequeño vientre y hacía una leve mueca por el gel que le pusieron, seguía cada movimiento con cuidado, vio el aparato que acercó a su vientre, miró la pantalla expectante y ahí estaba… No era muy bueno para interpretar pero la forma de su hijo ya era visible, ahí estaba su bebé… Sintió un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, sentía la emoción a flor de piel, se mordió el labio inferior para controlar sus emociones.

-Y ahí está su bebé… Se ve muy sanito y parece estar creciendo de maravilla…- parecía que por fin se iba a comportar de una manera más o menos profesional con ellos –Y ahora… Vamos a escuchar su corazón… Tetsuya ya lo ha oído antes pero ya que es su primera vez… El latido se va a escuchar muy rápido pero no se asuste, es normal en este momento de la gestación…- solo asintió levemente mientras encendía algo en su máquina y el rápido latido del corazón de su hijo lleno la habitación, era el sonido más bonito que había escuchado nunca –Todo está en orden…- apartó el aparato del vientre de su ex-novio y la imagen y el sonido desaparecieron, lo vio entregarle a Tetsu las imágenes del ultrasonido y un pedazo de papel para que se limpiará los restos del gel que habían quedado en su pancita –Ya sabes las recomendaciones Tetsuya… Te daré algunas otras vitaminas para que no haya mayores problemas y nos vemos el mes que entra…

El mes que entra… Se aseguraría de estar ahí el mes siguiente también, se aseguraría de que para cuando su hijo naciera pudiera tener algo que ofrecerle… Recuperaría a Tetsu… Costará lo que costará, por el bien de ambos y por el bien del bebé que iban a tener, el bebé de ambos… No iba a dejar que se escaparan por entre sus dedos… No quería perder la perspectiva de familia… No quería perder sin pelear.

**POV KUROKO**

**2 meses después…**

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo es que se había dejado atrapar de nuevo en el encanto de Aomine Daiki? Ni él podía comprenderlo… Pero ahí estaba con 8 meses y medio de embarazo discutiendo con el moreno sobre si debía internarse o esperar al parto en casa… ¿Por qué había dejado que se metiera de nuevo en su vida? Sintió a su hijo moverse y no pudo evitar sonreír, esa era la razón su única razón… Su preciosa carga… No, no solo suya… De ellos…

-Nuestra…- el susurro salió solo de sus labios por su cuenta, ese bebé era de ambos… Y si tenía a Daiki las cosas acabarían por ir bien…


End file.
